Folaigh
by sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: Blaine's ordinary life is turned upside down when on vacation in Ireland he stumbles upon a small village tucked away and seemingly untouched by the outside world. The people of Folaigh almost seem magical especially the mysterious and compelling Kurt Hummel who is quickly stealing Blaine's heart. Blaine just hopes the secrets of Folaigh won't end up breaking his heart and keeping
1. Chapter 1

So I've had this story in my head for a while and started writing it furiously until I got about half way in and found myself distracted and struggling to finish. I feel like I'm finally back in writing mode so I wanted to start posting this to see if there is any interest in this story.

I need to thank two amazing people.

lipsformingwords who is helping me edit and really think about my writing, she is kicking me into shape. xoxo

and

H T Elia who is working on some beautiful art to go with this story.

Short first chapter, but my chapters always get longer as I go...

* * *

><p>Blaine shifted in his seat, glancing at the growing pile of poker chips in the center of the table. The smell of stale ale and cigarette smoke stinging his nose. The old pub was stained with decades of spilt beers worked into its wooden floors and smoke stains running down its walls.<p>

He scooted closer to the table, trying since he entered the room to not feel dirty, his eyes drifted over the other men at the table. He'd worry about the dark stain on the floor near his foot later. He sat with three men he didn't really know, big burly men who were knocking back beer after beer, and getting louder and swearing more as the game went on. Then his eyes then landed on Sam.

Sam had a smile tugging at his lips and his thumb kept brushing over his cards. An obvious tell, although Blaine wondered if the other men would notice with how much beer they'd consumed. Sam looked up and Blaine lifted a dark eyebrow and then glanced down at Sam's hand of cards, trying to silently tell him not to give himself away. Sam seemed to get the idea; he brushed his long blonde hair out of his face and placed his cards back on the table top.

Blaine hadn't looked at his cards again since he first drew them; instead he was sitting watching the other men, trying to read them. Unfortunately he didn't know any of them besides Sam, so it was hard to see if they had any tells. He didn't feel like he had any tells of his own. Sitting still without looking at your cards was something his dad taught him when he was younger.

"_Don't keep looking at your hand. Look at your cards once. Remember them and keep a steady gaze_." His dad had said.

His dad wasn't a professional poker player or anything, but at the time Blaine had thought he must have been the best poker player in the world. Blaine was seven years old and they were betting Sweet & Low packets while sitting at the kitchen table. It was one of the few good memories he had of his dad. Blaine had won that game and his father had praised him saying they should take a trip to Vegas because Blaine was sure to win them money. It was only years later that Blaine realized with warm feeling in his chest that his dad had let him win. The memory was from a time before his father had gotten too busy with work to have time for his sons.

Blaine hardly had any contact with his father at all anymore outside of the obligated Christmas holiday visit. That's why he was vacationing, not with his family, but with Sam. They had decided to go on a trip together and had saved for months. Sam had wanted somewhere tropical with beaches and bikini clad girls.

The fact that they ended up in Ireland instead had surprised them both, especially now that they were in darkly lit bar gambling away their hard earned money. Blaine felt stuffily warm as one of the men puffed on his cigarette that the smoke blew into his face. He stopped himself from pulling at his collar; he didn't want to look nervous against these men.

Sam apparently hadn't had the same early aged poker training that Blaine had because he was constantly glancing at his cards and then at the men around the table.

"Well now kid, are you in or out?" the man beside Blaine asked his thick accent slurred with drink. Blaine had a decent hand, but he also only had so much money left for this trip.

"I fold." He said and leaned back in his chair to watch the rest of the game, Blaine had never been much of a risk taker. The next man raised the bid and then it was Sam's turn. Sam looked serious for a moment and Blaine hoped he would fold. They had enough between them to cover the bet if Sam lost, but that wasn't exactly where he wanted their money to go.

"I see your bid and I raise you." Sam said, plopping chips onto the table as if they didn't represent actual money.

Blaine tapped his fingers against his knees nervously. Sam was betting a lot of money that they couldn't afford to lose. He shot a glance at Sam, but didn't say anything. He didn't think either Sam or the men around the table would take kindly to asking Sam to not bet so much. The rest of the men tossed in their chips and one by one started to show their hands.

Sam laid down a pair of eights and then three fives one right after the other. Blaine smiled. A full house. Sam might actually win this. Sam smirked and reached forward to scoop up the chips but the last man at the table cleared his throat and started to lay down his cards. One. Two. Three. _Four_ Jacks. Blaine groaned and covered his face with his hands. Four of a kind beat a full house.

"What? No." Sam looked around the table. "I had a great hand. _Damn it_."

The men chuckled, all but the winner. For the first time Blaine really took notice of the men standing around the table watching the game, several of them were congregating behind the winner looking menacing as they folded their arms over their chest and stepped closer.

"You better be able to pay." The winner said, raising from his chair as his placed his palms on the table and leaned forward toward Sam. His eyes were dark and looked as though they were trying to bore holes through Sam's skull.

"No problem man. Of course I can pay." Sam grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and glanced at Blaine leaning toward him a little. "I'm going to need some help with this," he said under his breath.

Blaine sighed, but he was already going for his wallet, they would settle their debt and then leave before they lost any more of their money. Sam opened his wallet and Blaine watched as Sam's face went from nervous to flat out terrified as the colored drained from it.

"Um… Blaine." He said in a small voice. "You uh… you're not holding my cash for me are you?"

"What?" Blaine said confused and then looked at his own wallet. It was empty, no cash, no credit card, no key to their hotel room. _Oh shit._

"Um..." Blaine glanced at Sam frantically and then slowly stood from the table, Sam following his lead. "Listen, we have the money, we uh… we _had_ the money I swear."

The men around the table grew still, a quiet fell over the whole pub and Blaine felt like he could hear his own heart beating. This wasn't planned, he and Sam weren't stupid enough to try to steal from these men, they had to know that.

"Excuse me?" The winner said evenly, even as his nostrils flared. "Are you trying to con me? I won that money fair and square and now it's time for you to pay up." The men behind him were clenching their fists and leaning forward.

The other men they had been playing with were scooting their chairs back like they didn't want to get in the middle of this, while the winner's friends seemed to be moving in, steely eyed and unsmiling. Oh shit, _oh shit_ they were in so much trouble.

"I don't know what happened!" Blaine said raising his hands. "I think we were pick-pocketed or something."

Sam was nodding along. "I swear I didn't bet anything I didn't have."

"Are you calling _us_ thieves now?" The man said with a mirthless chuckle. Blaine looked around the crowded bar and noticed how many people were watching as they started to mumble to one another.

"No no. I'm not saying that I just…" Blaine looked at Sam wildly. What were they going to do?

Sam moved closer to Blaine and then nodded towards to door.

"Run." He said quietly.

Blaine wanted to protest, but he didn't have a chance. In an instant, Sam had flipped over the poker table, cards and chips and beer bottles flying everywhere as he turned and sprinted towards the door. Blaine's heart thudded and he froze for a moment before he turned and ran, following the streak of blond as Sam sprinted out into the dark. Streetlights illuminated the street outside and cast long shadows. Blaine saw one shadow that looked like Sam so he blindly followed after it.

Oh god, what was he doing? He could hear men shouting and heavy boots pounding the ground behind him. It was just a game of poker, how did it end up so wrong so fast?

This was by far the dumbest thing he'd ever done. Dumber even that serenading that guy in the middle of a Gap store back home. But Blaine knew it was too late to turn back now. He could still hear people coming after them, but he and Sam had the advantage of youth and were able to keep their lead.

He followed Sam running out of the town and into the woods. Blaine didn't know what good this was going to do them in the long run, but for now he just kept his feet going as branches whipped past his face.

"This is stupid. This is so stupid." He chanted under his breath as he tried to keep up with Sam's dark form in the woods.

The further they went into the forest to foggier it started to get. They were away from the light of the town now and while the moon was bright Blaine still couldn't really see where he was going.

"Sam!" He called out breathless from running. He couldn't see his friend anymore. "Sam!" He called again and then stopped running. He rested bent over with his hands on his knees and panting. He seemed to have lost his pursuers, but he'd lost Sam too.

He straightened up, ignoring the stitch in his side and looked around.

"Sam!" He shouted again and he hated how scared his voice was. This meant to be a vacation, why was he alone in a dark forest instead of on a warm sandy beach somewhere? Ireland? Whose idea had that been anyway?

He was getting nervous; the fog was making him feel like he was walking into some horror film. He started forward to look for Sam when his foot caught on a tree root and before he could steady himself he tumbled forward. He hit the ground and didn't stop, foliage and roots and dirt flying up into his face as he bumped and rolled down a steep jagged hill.

At the bottom he came to an abrupt stop. He heard his head crack against something hard and immediately a bright pain burst behind his eyes. He groaned and tried to get up but his stomach lurched and he stayed on the ground, his vision fuzzy and his head pounding before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is (very) loosely based on a movie (very very). I wonder as we get into it if anyone can guess what movie. Meanwhile, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Blaine's body tingled. His skin seemed to buzz in a way he didn't recognize. It felt nice, comforting, even though it was unfamiliar. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted not recognizing his surroundings. His head hurt, but he couldn't remember why.<p>

His vision was a little blurry looking up at the dark outline of tree branches above him and clouds passing across the moon. His eyes cleared as he noticed a figure hovering above him. He couldn't focus on their face though because the light of the moon made them nothing more than a dark silhouette.

"Sam?" Blaine groaned, surprised by the scratchiness of his own voice. He tried to sit up but gentle hands pressed him back down.

"Don't move. I need to make sure none of your bones are broken." The voice was soft and calm and it flittered around Blaine's mind like butterfly wings.

Blaine blinked rapidly and let out a soft moan as the words sunk in. Had he broken any bones? It didn't feel like it. His head hurt and he was cold, and the tingly feeling he woken up with was fading, but he didn't feel any other pain. Gentle hands were moving over his body and he slowly came to realize his head was nestled in a lap. Who was this? Not Sam. One of the men chasing them?

"I'm sorry about the money." Blaine said involuntarily, his voice still sounding strange. "We didn't mean to steal from you."

The person above him looked back at his face and from this angle Blaine could make out a pair of wide blue eyes.

The lilting voice spoke again after a moment, "I don't think you're badly hurt. You've hit your head, though."

Blaine smiled a little, he liked this stranger's voice, kind, melodic and soothing. Blaine sat up slowly and this time the person let him. Blaine noticed he had a blanket draped over him, he was still cold, but was grateful for the added layer anyway. He wanted to thank the man for helping him and get a better look at him but his head was still throbbing. He leaned down and rested his forehead in his hands groaning again. He felt a tentative hand on his back before it starting rubbing between his shoulders softly.

"How did you get even get here?" The man asked and Blaine lifted his head to look at him. Blaine's voice caught in his throat as his eyes locked onto the gorgeous eyes of the stranger. He couldn't think of anything to say, they both just sat and looked at each other and before either could break the silence heard a noise, branches cracking, and then a voice.

"Blaine! Blaine where are you?"

"Sam," Blaine said looking through the mist and up the hill. He called louder "Sam down here!" He regretted yelling immediately, the sound of his voice making his head pound. The person who had helped him stood. Blaine looked up at him, only able to tell he was tall and lithe as the moon shone brightly behind him.

"Wait. Don't go."

"Your friend will help you?" The stranger asked.

"Yes, but-"

"I have to go." He looked behind his shoulder nervously.

"No, wait-" Blaine reached out but the man was already walking away. Blaine's eyes followed him as he moved through the fog. He was leaving before Blaine wanted him too, before he had a chance to thank him. Blaine squinted against the moonlight trying to focus on what seemed like the outline of a town through the edge of the forest.

"Blaine where are you?"

"Down here. I fell." He slowly stood to his feet testing his balance, but he seemed to be okay. The comforting buzzing feel in his skin was gone now and he felt a little empty without it. Sam came down the hill much more gracefully than Blaine had.

"Holy crap dude, I thought you had been eaten by Big Foot or something."

"I don't think they have Big Foot in Ireland." Blaine said his lips twitching in a smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe stolen by leprechauns?"

Blaine let out a huff of a laugh as his hand stroked his head.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked narrowing his eyes and reaching forward.

"Hit my head, but I think I'm okay. There was this guy…"

Sam pushed some hair out of Blaine's face looking for a bump or a bruise, "One of the guys from the pub?"

"No, no. He was helping me-" Blaine looked towards the edge of the forest but couldn't see him, or make out the town he'd seen earlier.

"He went towards the town over there." Blaine said pointing.

"Blaine, buddy. There isn't a town over there." Sam stepped up closer and looked him in the eyes. "Maybe you hit your head harder than you thought."

"No, I… he gave me a blanket and..." Blaine looked around. There was no blanket. "He must have taken it."

"We should get you back to the hotel." Sam said.

"I don't have the key. It was taken with everything else."

"I have mine, it wasn't in my wallet."

Sam was significantly more knowledgeable with outdoorsy things than Blaine, and he used the compass app on his phone to help them find their way out of the forest. Blaine would have been lost for hours on his own. Finally they got back to town and to their hotel without running into any of the men from the bar. When they got to their room Blaine was exhausted, covered in dirt and twigs and ready for this day to be over.

He collapsed on the bed as Sam took a shower to get the traces of the woods off of him and the Blaine sluggishly took a shower of his own. After they had settled in their beds and Blaine was warm and drowsy under the covers Sam spoke up.

"What are we going to do Blaine? We don't even have money to settle our bill here at the hotel."

Blaine hadn't even been thinking about that, all he could think about was the man with the lovely voice that had come out of nowhere to help him. He knew Sam was right; they were in trouble here.

"I could call my folks, but they don't have a lot of cash to spare." Sam suggested.

"I _can't _call my parents asking for money." Blaine said quickly.

"No. I know. I wasn't trying to suggest that."

It was quite for a moment before Blaine sighed, there was no way he was letting Sam's parents get them out of this jam, they had just gotten back on their feet after years of financial struggles. "I could call Cooper."

"You don't have to do that, man."

"No… it's okay. Let's just have him send us enough money to pay our bill."

"And then we head home. I mean we can't really afford to stay any longer."

"Yeah. Sure." Blaine said turning on his side, hugging a pillow to his chest and yawning. "But first I wanna find that town I saw…" He added and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine made a collect call to his older brother Cooper. Blaine had a troubled and difficult relationship with his parents, but he and Cooper mostly got along. Mostly. Still he didn't really want to have to call from Ireland and ask Cooper to wire him money, but they were out of options.<p>

"Hey Coop." Blaine said when his brother answered the phone, grateful that his brother had accepted his call.

"You're calling from Ireland?" Cooper said surprised. "What are you doing in Ireland Squirt?"

Blaine hated being called 'Squirt' and Cooper knew it, but he decided not to mention it when he was about to ask for a favor. "I'm on vacation. With a friend"

"Ooooh, a boyfriend?" Cooper asked. Blaine rolled his eyes at Cooper's enthusiasm.

"A friend who is a guy, but no, he's straight." Blaine sighed heavily, rubbing his face with the palm of his free hand and realizing for the first time that his head didn't hurt anymore, "Listen Cooper, I… hate to ask this but Sam and I are in a little trouble."

"Trouble?" Cooper's voice come out lower and tinged a little with worry.

"We were pick-pocketed, they took almost everything. We still have our passports, and I hate to ask, but..."

"Say no more Squirt. How much do you need and how do I get it to you?"

Blaine smiled, feeling grateful that Cooper was so willing to help. Though he was sure Cooper would want some favor in return sometime down the line. The two men made arrangements and before they hung up Blaine knew what the favor would be.

"When you get back home you need to come out to California and visit me. I've been asking you for ages."

"I know, but…" Blaine tried to think of an excuse not to go. He loved his brother, he did, but too much time with him was difficult.

"Blaine, no excuses."

"Yeah, Cooper. Sure." Blaine said resigned. "I'll come visit you."

They got off the phone and Blaine felt frustrated. He hated being in Cooper's debt, but glad to have a way out of this mess. He and Sam were already packed; they just needed to give Cooper time to wire them the money to the hotel and pay their bill.

"We good to go?" Sam asked plopping down on the bed next to Blaine as he stared at the phone like Copper was going to jump out of it asking when exactly his visit would be.

"Yeah, Cooper is helping out."

"Your brother is the best!"

"You haven't met him," Blaine said rubbing the back of his neck and wanting to change the subject. "We have time today to go back to the forest and find that town before we leave."

"I told you Blaine, there is no town."

"Then what did I see and where did that guy come from?"

Sam looked at him solemnly. "Blaine. You... maybe saw a _ghost_." Then he smirked. "Oooooooooo!" He howled trying to sound ghost like before laughing.

Blaine smiled a little. "Shut up. Just come with me and I'll show you."

Sam eventually agreed just to show Blaine he was wrong. They checked out of the motel after the manager received Cooper's wire transfer, slung their bags over their shoulders and trudged out of town and through the woods. The forest was still a little foggy in the morning and they carefully made their way down the hill Blaine had toppled down the night before. They could see the edge of the forest but still no town.

"See, I told you." Sam said.

"But… how?" Blaine kept going, walking to the end of the trees and finally the mist cleared and as Blaine's eyes re-focused. On the other side of the tree line was a large green field full of flowers and then beyond that a small town appeared on the other side of the clearing, bright roofs and cozy looking cottages.

"Ha!" Blaine shouted turning to Sam and pointing. "I knew I didn't imagine it."

Sam looked surprised. "What the hell? I swear that wasn't here before."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah Sam, you're right. It just appeared out of nowhere."

"Hey!" Sam said. "You bumped your head and I couldn't see it and… well I guess I'm glad you aren't crazy."

"Come on!" Blaine nodded towards the town and started that direction, Sam followed behind.

They walked through the field, past a large oak tree and into the town. They looked around in surprise; everything was quaint and rustic looking. Cottages with thatched roofs, cobblestone roads and iron lamp posts with candles in them. Everything was old fashioned, like the whole town was from a different era.

"How is this not on the maps or like tourist pamphlets at the hotel?" Sam asked. "It is all, story-book looking and tourists love that crap."

Blaine smiled as they walked into town, he felt a weird kind of energy he couldn't explain, but his skin buzzed with the same feeling it had last night. Something about his place was special.

They followed the main road through the town and started feeling a little nervous when they realized that no one was around. The town seemed empty.

"Is this like… the Irish version of a ghost town?" Sam asked.

Blaine didn't answer as a pair of children came out of one of the houses, they didn't see Blaine or Sam as they laughed and held hands running down the road. Sam and Blaine looked at each other and then followed them.

As they walked the twisting road into town the sound of music filled the air around them. They turned a corner and entered the center of town. Brightly colored banners and ribbons fluttered in the breeze, people danced and laughed with one another, flowers in their hair and smiles on their faces. The buzzing feeling under Blaine's skin grew, the air here almost feeling thick, making him dizzy with happiness, his heart pounded and his fingertips felt twitchy.

He turned to Sam who seemed amused, but not as lost in awe as Blaine was.

"Well buddy." Sam said clapping Blaine on the back. "Looks like we found ourselves a party."

Blaine smiled and looked back out at the crowd of brightly clothed town's people and couldn't help thinking to himself, _Maybe_ he's _here_.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt woke up with his stomach feeling heavy and his mind distracted. Today was the first day of the festival and Kurt he should be excited, he should be bouncing out of bed and rushing downstairs to have breakfast with his father and then hurry to the square to finish up decorations with Mercedes. He should be _happy_ like every other person in Folaigh today. Instead he felt like a lead weight had settled in his stomach. He was antsy and couldn't make himself get out bed, repeating the events of the night before over and over in his mind.

He'd been out in the meadows; enjoying the fresh air and the quiet, hoping to do some stargazing, when he'd heard a thud from the edge of the forest.

His first thought that it must be an animal, but as his eyes scanned the nearby line of trees his curiosity pushed him forward. He'd crept slowly just beyond the trees, his knuckles white on the strap of his bag and his heart beating a fast. This was as far as he was allowed to go, as far as he had ever been from the town.

His eyes searched over the area as he wondered if maybe his imagination had run away from him, it was just the forest. He turned to go when his eyes landed on something and he took in a sharp breath. There, lying sprawled in the soil and foliage was a man, dirt and leaves smeared over his face, he wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. For a terrifying moment Kurt thought he'd come across a dead body, but then Kurt saw the man's chest slowly rising and falling.

Kurt crept forward, taking in the man's appearance, tan skin, even in the shallow light of the moon, curly dark hair, and strange clothes. As he looked more closely Kurt realized he was hurt. His temple had a deep gash on it and blood was trickling down the side of his face.

Kurt's hands were shaking and he licked his dry lips, he shouldn't be here. He'd never met an outsider before and his instinct was to turn and run. He'd been taught that outsiders were often mean, evil, _cruel_ people. He glanced behind him back towards the safety of his little village and back down at this man. Kurt let out a frustrated sigh; he knew he couldn't run, even though he was itching to. The man was hurt and unconscious and in obvious need of help.

Kurt swore under his breath and knelt down next to the unconscious figure; his hands hovered for a moment, scared to touch him. But the man was helpless; he was at Kurt's mercy. He groaned a little and shuffled but his eyes didn't open. Kurt noticed the trail of blood at his temple was getting thicker and he was shivering in the cold as he laid on the hard forest floor.

Kurt bit his lip and then took a blanket out of his bag and tucked it around the man to try and warm him. His shivering died down some, but on closer inspection, the wound was even worse than Kurt thought. He moved the man's head to rest it on his lap, his fingers lightly brushing over the man's forehead, pushing dark thick curls out of his face.

Kurt took a breath to clear his head; the man was beautiful, a strong face with full lips and smooth dark skin. Kurt sighed, he was verging on creepy, staring like this. He took off the vest he was wearing and dabbed the blood from the man's head. His vest would be ruined, but he needed to see the wound better.

Once the man's head was cleaned Kurt softly circled his fingertips around the injury feeling his energy hum inside him as some flowed out of his fingers and into the stranger, a faint blue light stringing from Kurt's fingertips to the man's wound. Soon the gash stopped bleeding and then slowly grew smaller until it disappeared altogether. Kurt wiped the man's blood away with his vest again. There was just a little bruise left where the cut in his head use to be, but Kurt could feel his energy thrumming through the man's body, it served to close the man's wound, but now it would be left flowing through his veins for a day or so. There was nothing Kurt could do about that though, it was the price of healing someone, Kurt's residual energy.

He needed to decide what to do next, should he bring him back to town? He couldn't just leave him here alone. As he considered his options, the man's eyes fluttered, then opened and wearily blinked at Kurt. The light of the moon shone down on him, and _oh_, he was quite beautiful. His eyes round, golden, and expressive.

"Sam?" The man asked and tried to get up.

Kurt shushed him and softly coaxed him back down. He'd still be dizzy for a moment and Kurt felt like he should check for other injuries before he let the man stand. Kurt spoke softly to the man as his hands gently roamed looking to see if there was anything else Kurt needed to repair.

"I'm sorry about the money." The man mumbled. "We didn't mean to steal from you."

Kurt froze. A thief. This man was a criminal. Kurt clenched his jaw, disappointed in himself, of course he was dishonest, he was an outsider.

"I don't think you're badly hurt." Kurt said, ignoring the comment about the stolen money and wanting to get away from him as soon as he could. "Hit your head, though."

The man just blinked up and him and then tried to lift himself again. Kurt let him. He groaned and leaned forward holding his head in his hands.

Kurt gently placed a hand on the man's back and started to rub it comfortingly. What was he doing? This was an outsider. Outsiders couldn't be trusted. Outsiders didn't belong here. They didn't come here. Kurt should _just leave_. Kurt kept rubbing the man's back softly.

"How are you here?" Kurt asked the question echoing in his head.

The man didn't answer but instead just stared at Kurt, his gaze making Kurt want to blush. There was a commotion from above them and they both looked up.

"Blaine! Where are you!"

The man's name was Blaine and he wasn't out here alone. Kurt's heart speed up, one injured outsider he could deal with, but if there were more of them… Blaine called back and Kurt knew it was time for him to leave. He stood, grabbing his blanket and vest as the man looked up at him.

"Your friend will help you?" Kurt didn't want to leave until he knew that Blaine would be okay. He didn't heal someone just to leave them in danger; even if he was a thief and an outsider.

"Yes." Blaine said looking up at him with wide eyes that made Kurt's heart twinge for reasons he didn't understand.

Kurt nodded. "I have to go."

He wanted to be gone before anyone else came down the hill. He turned and quickly walked away moving faster and faster until he was running through the field between him and his home. He skidded into town and then ran down the street to his house. Back home he ran up to his room panting and scared. What had he done? He should have never involved himself. What if the outsider came looking for them now that Kurt had exposed himself? He'd been so _stupid_.

But still… he couldn't have just left someone unconscious and hurt. Kurt moaned and fell back onto his bed. He wouldn't ever tell anyone about this and hope that he never saw an outsider again. Kurt curled up in bed and tried to sleep, but all the ways things could have gone wrong kept him awake late into the night.

Now in the bright light of morning Kurt's nighttime encounter seemed almost unreal. If not for the slight stinging feel of using his energy, and the bloody vest he tossed nearby, he might have been able to convince himself it was all a dream. He finally crawled out from bed and readied himself for the day. He tried to work up some excitement about the festival and forget about the strange happenings of the night before. He went downstairs to find his father making breakfast.

"Good morning!" Burt said cheerfully. "I thought you were out already."

"Slow start to the day." Kurt said sitting down at the table.

Burt looked at him questioningly. "Didn't sleep well? Too excited about the festival?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, something like that." Burt served them both breakfast and they ate mostly in silence Kurt's mind drifting to dark curls and golden eyes.

Kurt didn't know if he should tell his dad about last night, but eventually decided against it. The outsiders had to be gone by now and there was no reason to worry his dad, besides he didn't want his father angry at him. He had been so foolish last night.

"Today's the Centennial." Burt said breaking the silence. "A hundred years. Can you believe it?"

Kurt nodded, he knew that today was the Centennial, everyone did, but still the thought filled him with a sense of awe.

"A hundred years since the miracle began." Kurt said clearing off the table.

Kurt finally started to feel excited, but couldn't completely shake the uneasy feeling he had, like maybe what he did last night was following him around. Something felt wrong, there was a heaviness in the air, like things were about to change.

Kurt spent the rest of the morning in the square with Mercedes finishing up decorations. The festival didn't officially start until noon, but already the square was full of vendors with sweet smelling foods and people excitedly milling around.

"This is going to be the best festival we've ever had!" Mercedes said elated as they raised a bright golden banner over the archway that lead to the town square.

"A hundred years," He paused, taking a breath, the golden banner nearly blinding him in the morning sunlight, "A hundred years have passed and we have _this_."

"You don't sound excited," Mercedes said turning to face him.

"I am! I love the festival... it's just that, do you…" Kurt looked down toeing the ground before he built up his courage and looked Mercedes in the eye. "Do you ever wonder what life is like outside of Folaigh? I mean this town is all we've ever known and I can't help but wonder what else there is."

Mercedes eyes widened and she stood closer to Kurt speaking under her breath. "You mean on the outside? With _outsiders_?"

"What if they aren't all so bad?"

"Kurt! How could _you,_of all people, ask that? After what they took from you?"

Kurt sighed, a heavy feeling tightening in his chest as his shoulders sagged. He thought of his mother and didn't need to be reminded of what he'd lost.

"I know. You're right." Kurt set his jaw, outsiders couldn't be trusted, they were murderers and power mongers and… and _thieves_.

Kurt glanced across the square as it filled with more and more people, they were happy, smiling, laughing, but he knew under it all was the fear of outsiders. The festival was a joyous time, but it was also the only time of year they were vulnerable to the outside world. When Kurt was young their festival had been interrupted by outsiders, Kurt was too young at the time to know all of what had happened, but it had shaken everyone's sense of security. As he watched the people he'd known his whole life ready for the celebration he wondered what they'd do if they knew how close outsiders had come to finding them again last night.

Kurt looked back at Mercedes who was talking about something Kurt had completely missed. He wished he could forget the outsider form last night. _Blaine_. Part of him reminded. But his name didn't matter, Blaine wasn't from Folaigh, he wouldn't ever see him again. Kurt should have never gone out last night at all.

He focused on the festival. He followed Mercedes to the cart they were manning, flower wreaths, bouquets, and boutonnieres made of all colors, flowers that grew wild in the field surrounding Folaigh and some from the garden he shared with Mercedes. The flower cart was always popular at the festival.

Everything started at noon with music and a speech from the town leader about the miracle of Folaigh and their hundred years of peace and unity. That was something the people of Folaigh did that Kurt could never understand, even though he did it himself sometimes, talk about the hundred years of miracle like it had been a hundred years for them. It hadn't really been a hundred years, not in Folaigh at least.

After the speeches the music picked up and there was dancing and eating and drinking. Mercedes and Kurt kept busy; everyone wanted flowers and wreaths to wear while they danced. Both Kurt and Mercedes were giddy, the tension of the morning finally falling from Kurt's shoulders, as they enjoyed themselves, the music and the smiling faces of people he'd known his whole life. Joy fluttered through the air almost like a tangible object.

"We should close down for a little while and go dance!" Mercedes said bouncing on her toes, her dark hair springing around her face. "Come on Kurt!"

Kurt laughed, "You go ahead, I'm going to stay a little longer and then we can open again tomorrow."

Mercedes smiled. "Okay, I'm going to keep you to that. You owe me a dance!" She said and then spun around, her skirt twirling before she got lost in the crowd of dancers.

Kurt watched, enjoying the flashes of color and the laughing and singing that rose above the band's music. This year the festival was going to be greater than any other year, instead of a week they had a whole month here and they were going to have events and parties throughout that time. This was just the first day; Kurt knew there was plenty of time for dancing.

Standing at his stall and watching the crowd Kurt probably noticed before anyone else that there was a shift in the energy of air. Not bad, but different, slowly others started to notice it too. Everyone seemed aware that something was happening, the dancing slowed and the voices died down. Kurt looked around trying to find out what was going on when the music came to a halt.

People turned to look up the street and Kurt followed their gaze. Two young men walked into the town square, stopping as everyone stared at them.

_Outsiders_.

The word floated through the air, slipping off the tongues of everyone in the square.

Kurt's stomach dropped as he immediately recognized the tan skin and dark curls of the man called Blaine.

"No" Kurt looked around at the stunned faces of everyone else in town. They were on the verge of an all-out panic.

Before anyone could do anything one of the town leaders walked up to the stage where she had made her speech earlier that day.

"People of Folaigh!" She said her voice booming over the sudden silence. "Why have we stopped the music and the dancing? This is a time to celebrate Centennial day!"

People were hesitant to turn away from the strangers, but slowly they began looking back towards the stage as a feeling of ease and comfort drifted over the crowd. They all knew the feeling was radiating to them from their leader, but it took hold none the less.

"There is no reason to fear _guests_," She said and Kurt narrowed his eyes at the word choice. They weren't guest they weren't meant to be here. "Please! Please enjoy yourselves everyone! Star up the music!"

It took a moment of murmuring, but then the music started again and slowly the dancing. They had outsiders among them, but their leader was sending out strong vibes of peace and assurance and she had told everyone not to worry, so they weren't.

Kurt could feel the inklings of calm drifting over him, but he had more to be anxious about than everyone else. It was his fault these men were here. He quickly pulled a tarp over his cart, and started making his way through the crowd keeping his eyes on the outsiders. He didn't recognize the taller blonde boy, but wondered if it was Sam; the one who had come looking for Blaine last night.

Kurt was surprised to see Quinn had already quickly approached them and was offering them mugs of mead to drink. Kurt wanted to rush forward and hit the mugs to the ground, why would Quinn be so willing to offer them something to drink? To make them want to stay? Kurt stopped in his tracks, why was _he_ walking towards them? Shouldn't he want to be as far away from outsides as he could? But there was a pull in the pit of his stomach telling him to move.

He stood still, not letting his feet bring him closer despite the tug telling him to, he couldn't help but stare. Blaine turned and their eyes met. Kurt stood frozen for a moment with the air around him shifting, feeling warm like summer sun. Kurt couldn't do this, he quickly ducked away and back into the crowd. Something about the intensity of Blaine's eyes made his skin sing and he didn't like how his knees felt a little wobbly.

Kurt made it to the other side of the square before he felt a little silly. There was no reason for a stranger to have this effect on him. He set his jaw, he wouldn't be afraid of two outsiders when he was surrounded by his people.

He took a mug off the tray of a passing waiter and chugged the mead down quickly before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and walking determinedly through the crowd. He saw the man from last night again but his blonde friend was nowhere to be seen. That was alright, Blaine was his target. Kurt knew what the buzzing under his skin was urging him to do. He just… he had to be near Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Sam had followed a road towards the center of town, towards the sound of music and laughter. Blaine couldn't believe what they found. The city square was large and bustling with people, food and drinks passed out all around them and people dancing, a band in the rear and vendor stalls set up around the edges.<p>

"What _is_ this?" Sam said, "Some kind of Irish Holiday? And look at what everyone is wearing. It's like October fest!" Sam grinned brightly, "Except not German. Or October."

Everyone was dressed in old fashioned styles. Skirts and petticoats, and waistcoats and cufflinks. Everything was old fashioned; the buildings, the decorations, there were no electric lights or cars. It all looked like Sam and Blaine had walked backwards in time.

It was beautiful.

Blaine turned to Sam to point out a maypole in the middle of the dancers when the music abruptly stopped and everyone in the town turned to look at them with shocked and almost scared expressions.

"Uh… oops." Sam turned to Blaine. "Do you think this party is by invite only?"

Blaine didn't answer, as the people in the square continued to just stare at them. It was creepy.

Then a tall blonde woman stepped up on the stage, her voice carrying over the crowd. She encouraged the people to keep celebrating, saying something about their Centennial. Then the music started up again and the people slowly started to continue their dancing, like nothing had happened and Blaine was struck by a strong feeling of peace that he couldn't quite understand.

Sam didn't seem affected, or maybe he just didn't notice because a pretty young woman came up to them, shyly offering them each a mug of something that smelled like beer. Sam took it gratefully and Blaine didn't want to be rude so he took one as well, though he still didn't understand what had just happened.

"Welcome to Folaigh." The girl said with a thick Irish lilt to her voice. She licked her lips and pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "It is the first day of our Centennial festival."

"Oh? Like the town's anniversary?"

The girl smiled brightly, biting her lip a little like she had a secret. "A hundred years of miracle."

Sam smiled and leaned forward, "Is that right? Folaigh is a miracle town?" He winked and pronounced the name of the town incorrectly.

The girl laughed and Blaine started to tune out their banter. He looked up from his drink and his breath caught in his chest as he locked eyes with a man at the edge of the dancers. He was tall and had pale skin that looked almost pearl-like in the light of the sun. His hair was swooped up perfectly over his angular face and his eyes… his eyes were so blue and looking directly at Blaine, he made his skin tingle. They both seemed to stand frozen for a moment and then the man turned quickly and dashed away through the crowd.

"Wait!"

Blaine put down his mug on a nearby table, and dropped his bag near Sam's feet and started after the man with the blue eyes. He knew him; it was the man who had helped him the night before. He recognized those eyes. He wanted to stop him, thank him for his help, but he couldn't find him in the crowd. So much movement and color with people twirling and dancing and getting in his way.

Blaine sighed in frustration and then made his way back to where he'd left Sam. Sam wasn't there though; Blaine looked out into the crowd and saw him dancing with the girl who'd brought them drinks.

That was okay. They were leaving today, but it didn't hurt to have a little fun first. Blaine leaned against a cart as his eyes scanned the crowd, the feeling of peace and happiness in the air swirling around him. He stood up straight when the crowd seem to almost part and the young man from last night came striding through the dancers. He locked eyes with Blaine, a determined look on his face and his blue eyes sparkling and it was like time froze. Blaine couldn't move. This man had run from Blaine only moments ago, but now his jaw was set and his eyes flashing as the burrowed into him. Blaine swallowed nervously. The man strode right up to Blaine and before Blaine could even speak he grabbed Blaine by his shirt collar and started dragging him away from the dancers.

"_What are you doing here?_" The man hissed and Blaine was too surprised by his harsh tone to answer. "You shouldn't be here, I knew it, _I knew_I shouldn't have-" He was cut off as a young woman with dark skin and curly hair approached them.

"Kurt?" She arched her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest. "What do you think you're doing?"

_Kurt_, that must be this man's name, looked quickly back and forth between Blaine and the woman before he grabbed Blaine's wrist ignoring the young woman and pulling Blaine into the dancing crowd.

"Uh… hello." Blaine said as Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and started to dance.

He didn't answer; instead he lowered his hands to Blaine's hips and turned them around so they were moving towards the center of the dancing throng, where it was the most packed with people.

"I know you." Blaine tried again feeling breathless, he swayed with Kurt and his throat felt a little dry at the closeness of this stranger. "We… we almost met last night. You helped me when I fell."

The man wouldn't meet his eyes but Blaine saw a small smile twitch over his lips and then disappear again. He pulled Blaine closer, his arms moving to circle around his back making their chest touch.

"We can't talk about that here." He said his voice less harsh than it was before.

Blaine's heart started picking up speed, and his skin started to tingle. This guy was absolutely gorgeous and was holding Blaine close and his breath was brushing against Blaine's skin. Blaine could hardly even dance he was so overcome, but it was okay because Kurt was taking the lead.

"My… My name is Blaine." He stuttered out as he settled his hands on Kurt's swaying hips and they danced and spun around in the crowd. Blaine felt a little dizzy and he didn't know if it was from the dancing or from having Kurt's warm body pressed against his own.

Kurt leaned in bringing his lips close to Blaine's ear. "I know your name," He whispered and Blaine felt a shiver run through him.

Blaine smiled and held Kurt tighter and they pressed their bodies even closer together. Kurt smelled sweet, like flowers; maybe it was the purple wreath he was wearing like a crown in his hair, setting off his blue eyes and making him look almost elfin.

"It's nice to meet you Kurt." Blaine said earnestly his heart beating fast. Kurt finally lifted his eyes to look at him. Blaine's heart jumped in his chest and his skin tingled.

They kept dancing not saying anything else, but their eyes remained locked. Kurt was swaying their bodies together and Blaine was feeling almost drunk even though he hadn't even finished the drink he'd be given. It was something in the air. Maybe it was just the happiness of the celebration. Maybe it was the smile that curved over Kurt's lips.

Blaine and Kurt were snug in each other's arms, no space between them as they moved around the other dancers. Blaine could feel the beating of Kurt's heart against his chest. Kurt stared at him intently and Blaine blinked rapidly taking him in, he was so beautiful. His lips pink and his cheeks flushed, a fine splattering of freckles, a perfect upturned nose and of course those eyes that seemed like they could look through you.

Blaine would have just kept dancing, swept up in the music and the warm press of Kurt against him, but then the music changed. Kurt took a deep breath and looked at Blaine like he was seeing him for the first time.

"I… I have to go." His arms moved from around Blaine.

Blaine stood alone as Kurt slipped quickly through the crowd again and out of sight. Blaine didn't understand any of what had just happened. But he needed to understand, he needed to find Kurt again, talk to him, really _meet_ him. He looked around at the almost dizzying colors of the square. Maybe he and Sam didn't have to head back to the states so soon after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello fair readers! First off I want to thank you for your patience with me as I had to step away from this story for a little while. If you are still with me I send you my heart-felt thanks.**  
><strong>I have the next several chapters written and a writing schedule to keep me on track so updates should be regular from here on out. (yay!)<strong>  
><strong>I hope you enjoy the remainder of the story. xoxo<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't understand what had gotten into him. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty. He'd been dancing with Blaine so close and it had felt amazing, it felt right, but he didn't know what had possessed him to do it. He had meant to tell Blaine to stay away, to leave town before someone figured out that they had met he ended up dancing with him in front of everyone?<p>

Once he'd realized how closely and unashamedly he was dancing with Blaine he had to move away. He ran out of the town square, panting and afraid, leaving behind the stunned and gorgeous man he'd just made a fool of himself with.

He wasn't afraid of Blaine, even if maybe he should be. No, it was his own actions that frightened him. He stopped far away from the square, but could still hear the music in the air. Kurt leaned against the side of a building for support. Catching his breath and trying to get the enchanted look of Blaine's face out of his mind.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there, his heart still beating too fast and his skin buzzing, before his father found him there.

"Kurt." He said placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm… I'm fine." Kurt said though his trembling voice gave him away.

Burt looked him up and down; it was obvious that he wasn't okay. "What were you doing dancing with an outsider?"

"You saw that?" Kurt's stomach plummeted. Everyone in town would be talking about it anyway, but he hated that his father had actually seen it.

"Everyone saw that, you two were all over each other."

Kurt winced. He really had lost all reason for a moment. "I don't know… I just… I just wanted to dance with him and then it got really… intense."

His dad looked him over for a moment, quiet and thoughtful. "Did you use magic on him?"

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to say no, but he was past the point of being able to cover this up.

"I went to the clearing outside of town last night, to look at the stars and… he was there. He'd fallen and hit his head and it was bleeding and I almost left, but I couldn't dad. How could I leave when someone was hurt? You know I can't… I've never been able to… So I… I used my magic, but only a little. To help him." He took a deep breath. "I _never _meant for him to come here." Kurt's eyes were stinging as he held back his tears. "I didn't mean to put our town in danger."

"Oh Kurt…" His dad let go of his shoulders and shook his head. "You used magic on an outsider?"

"He didn't know though, he wasn't conscience and-" He was interrupted by a voice behind them.

"Well young Hummel. It seems you know more about these outsiders than the rest of us." Sue Sylvester stood behind Burt's shoulder with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed.

Kurt' clenched his jaw not looking Sue in the eyes. The last thing he wanted was for Sue to be involved in this.

"I don't know anything."

"Really? Because you just admitted to using _your magic_ on one of them."

Kurt groaned. Everything was going wrong today. Kurt looked at his dad who nodded for him to tell her.

"Last night, He hurt himself and I helped him. I never even saw his friend. I never thought they'd come here."

Sue nodded, but her brow was furrowed and her lips pursed."Don't worry. We've had outsiders here before." She said with a wave of her hand. "We just need to keep them in the dark and we can't have them going back to where they came from with stories about Folaigh. Honestly, with the festival lasting a month this year the leaders knew we might get visitors."

That wasn't exactly comforting.

"Last time we there were outsiders didn't we drive them out of town?" Kurt said hated the thought of doing that to Blaine, Blaine had done nothing wrong.

"Because it was necessary, but since you led them here-"

"I didn't!" Kurt interrupted finally meeting Sue's eyes. "I didn't _lead _them here. I only made sure Blaine didn't _die_ from a head wound."

"You interacted with outsiders." Sue said coolly.

"They were already on our land. And what was I meant to do? Leave Blaine there to bleed? This isn't my fault."

"Of course it isn't your fault Bud." His dad spoke up glaring at Sue who didn't seem to notice or care.

Sue just folded her arms across her chest. "Blaine is it? You call him by name?"

Kurt flushed, realizing how familiar it sounded to keep using Blaine's name.

"Sue, leave my son alone."

"He is an adult, he can account for his own actions. Besides, there is something he could do to help with these outsiders."

Kurt shifted his feet and attempted to swallow down his nerves, he didn't like the glint in Sue's eyes, but he'd do what he had to do if his home was in danger.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to keep an eye on them. That short one with the dark hair like a windblown bird's nest especially. Make sure while he is here is doesn't… start trouble or find out too much about us." She glanced from Kurt to his dad and back again. "I think we should invite them to stay a few days."

"What? Why?" Burt asked balling a fist. "Why wouldn't we want to get them out of here as soon as we can?"

Kurt couldn't help the way his heart dropped at the thought of Blaine leaving. What was wrong with him? Why did he care if Blaine stayed or left?

"This is a unique opportunity to learn about how the outside world has changed. Besides we have to make sure they won't tell anyone about us." Sue nodded towards Kurt, "_You_ porcelain, get to keep an eye on him and report back to me what you learn."

Kurt's throat and mouth felt dry, he couldn't do that. His feelings towards Blaine were too confusing; he didn't want to spend more time with him just to feel more confused. He didn't want anything more to do with either of them. Kurt closed his eyes and sighed, trying to convince himself that was true.

"No, I can't." He said shaking his head, he had to find a way out of this. "I… he... he's a thief!" He burst out without thinking.

"A _thief_?" Sue asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide, he was making everything so much worse. He wished he could just start this day all over. He would run the opposite direction when he saw Blaine. Though he had to admit, if he had last night to do over, he'd still help him.

"He said something last night, about stealing money." Kurt dropped his hand and regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but he'd gone too far not to explain now.

"All the more reason for you to keep your eyes on him." Sue said evenly. "I'll take to the Joneses. They have room to let the outsiders stay at their place tonight. It's been too long since their hotel had guest anyway." Sue turned on the spot; her mind made up, and started to walk away, waving a hand in the air. "I expect a report from you on him soon!"

When she was gone Kurt slumped back against the wall again. "I've really messed this up haven't I?"

Burt rubbed his hand over his bald head. "If we had to have outsiders here I would have been happier if you weren't involved. Why didn't you tell me about last night Kurt?"

"You're on the town council, why didn't _you_ tell _me_ you thought there might be outsiders during the festival?"

His dad sighed. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Exactly."

Burt moved to stand beside Kurt, his back also resting on the wall and his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Outsiders are a risk every time we appear. And with the festival being so long this year, yes we knew it could happen. I just didn't expect my son to be tangled in it."

Kurt grimaced. "Sorry."

"Just go find him, and… be careful, okay?"

"Wait, you _want_ me to spy on him?"

Burt rubbed his head again looking tired. "No, not really. But, you already know him and I know you'll be careful… and I have a feeling you wouldn't stay away from him any way."

"I would. I want to!" Kurt said, but the words sounded false to his own ears.

"Be careful Kurt, outsiders can't be trusted." Was Burt's only response.

"Of course dad."

Burt's face was tense, jaw set and eyes worried. Kurt understood, the idea of spying on outsiders left a tight feeling in his own stomach. He would do it though, he felt responsible for the outsiders' presence even if he had denied leading them here.

He reluctantly pushed off the wall and started back towards the town square. With any luck he would have missed them, he almost hoped they'd already left town. But of course they were still here, Kurt had never really had that Irish luck.

Sam was with Quinn still, not dancing but talking to each other animatedly. Quinn was determined to become part of the council and Kurt was sure she would someday. He wondered if Sue had told her to keep an eye on Sam the same way he was meant to keep an eye on Blaine. That might have been why she'd brought him mead when everyone else was wary of them.

Kurt already hated this, guessing people's motives, having to keep an eye on this stranger who had some kind of strange hold on him. Why had these two even have to come to Folaigh?

Blaine was with Sam and Quinn, hanging back a little like he didn't want to bother his friend while he talked to a pretty girl. Kurt blew out a long breath, he could do this. Just go talk to him, he is just a person, not some kind of monster. Kurt squared his shoulders and started walking over to Blaine. Ignoring the strange flutter in his chest when Blaine smiled.

His smile really was lovely.

* * *

><p>Blaine was only half paying attention to Sam flirting with the woman they had just met, instead he was trying to think of a way to ask her if she knew Kurt. He would take any information he could find out about the man who had helped him, danced with him and run away as if he was afraid Blaine might explode or something.<p>

Blaine glanced up from his mug and there, like he knew Blaine had been thinking about him, stood Kurt. Blaine smiled as Kurt walked toward them, his hands in his pockets and a blush on his cheeks. Blaine waited, he was already learning to let Kurt come to him.

"Um, hello." Kurt said shyly as he pushed a stray hair behind his ear. Blaine didn't understand this man, one minute he was dancing brazening with Blaine and now he seemed like a shy school boy. It was as intriguing as it was confusing.

"Hi." Blaine said and could feel a huge smile cover his face.

"Sorry that I just… sorry about earlier." Kurt said looking embarrassed.

"No. No. It's fine." Blaine said wanting to put him at ease. "You're a great dancer."

Kurt blushed a deeper pink and Blaine's stomach flipped.

"I see you've met Quinn." Kurt continued and Quinn smiled.

"Kurt this is Sam." She said. "And Blaine whom you seem to know."

"Nice to meet you." Kurt answered and Sam shook his hand.

"I was just trying to convince Sam and Blaine to stay for a little while. I'm sure the Joneses could put them up in their Inn."

Blaine watched as Kurt gave Quinn some kind of look he couldn't understand, eyebrows raised and lips tight. They were obviously having some kind of silent conversation with each other and it looked to Blaine that Kurt wasn't as ready to have them stay as Quinn was.

"I don't know…" Kurt started.

"We'd love to stay!" Sam said excitedly and Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt. Yeah, staying seemed like a good idea.

"We don't have a lot of cash though." Blaine said. "My brother wired us some, but…"

Quinn and Kurt looked confused for a moment before Quinn spoke up again, linking her arm through Sam's. "Oh don't worry about payment, you could help with the festival! I'm sure that would be enough."

Blaine looked back and forth between the pair wondering if he was missing something. "I… we can stay without paying?"

"It's the Centennial." Quinn said as if that answered it all.

"Well, great! We'd love to stay!" Sam answered for them both and Quinn started walking down the street pulling Sam away from the noise and revelry of the town square. "Let me show you around." She said and actually batted her eyelashes.

Blaine didn't follow knowing Sam wanted some alone time with Quinn. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked nervously back up at Kurt. "It looks like we're staying for a little while then."

"Yes." Kurt said biting his lip. "I guess so." His eyes were downcast and his jaw tight.

Blaine didn't know what he'd done to offend Kurt, but he knew he wanted to make it up to him. "Thank you… by the way. For helping me last night." He touched his head for a moment. "I guess I'm lucky I didn't crack my head any harder than I did."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and let out sigh. "I'm glad you're alright." He face was blank, but his voice sounded sincere.

"I… I guess I'll let you get back to the party then." Blaine started to turn away, he wasn't going to force his company on Kurt if he didn't want him around.

"No! Wait." Kurt unfolded his arms and took a step towards Blaine. "I… We could…" He glanced at Blaine and then away for a moment, licking his rosy lips as if trying to decide what to say. "Do you want to see my flowers stall?"

Blaine lifted his brows and tried not to smile too big. "A flowers stall?"

"My friend Mercedes and I… We have a stall." He gestured to the flower wreath in his hair. "People like to wear flowers during the festival."

Blaine couldn't stop his broad smile now, Kurt looked exquisite in that wreath. "I would love that." Anything to spend more time with this strange and beautiful man.

Kurt nodded and then surprised him by taking his hand. "I'll show you."

Blaine could have sworn his felt electricity in Kurt's touch. They walked along the edge of the square until they got to a wooden cart painted with swirls and flowers and detailed designs. It looked ten times more impressive than the other carts around them.

"This one is yours? It's amazing."

Kurt smiled. "I painted it." He said proudly his fingers tracing a green swirl up the side of the wooden cart. Then he pulled the tarp off the top, the cart was full of flowers and wreaths and little bouquets, it smelled heavenly too. It smelled like Kurt, or Kurt smelled like flowers it would seem.

"Do you… would you like one?" Kurt asked and Blaine looked up from the cart to meet Kurt's eyes.

"A flower?"

"A wreath maybe?" Kurt hardly met his gaze, his fingers brushing over the soft petals of one of the flowers. Why was he so tentative? Where had the man who pulled him onto the dance floor gone?

"I would love one, how much is it?"

Kurt smiled, ""It is just a flower wreath. You don't have to pay for it." He grabbed a basket and started picking out flowers. Once he had a good amount he tugged on Blaine's hand again, wordlessly leading him away from the square. Blaine followed as Kurt kept walking until they got to the edge of the town and the meadow that surrounded it.

He led Blaine to a bench under a big shade tree. They were far enough away from the square that the music of the festival was just a soft sigh in the air. It would be easier to talk here. That is if Blaine could find his voice, Kurt's hand in his own was warm and soft and doing things to Blaine's brain that kept him from thinking straight.

To Blaine's dismay Kurt let go of his hand to sit on the bench, Blaine sat next to him as he started pulling flowers out of the started carefully selecting flowers glancing up and Blaine's face and then down again, looping the stems together with great skill. "I think some of the yellow poppies will be nice for you. They will bring out the gold in your eyes and then… maybe some lemon leaf for a green…"

Blaine watched Kurt as he worked, so intently braiding and looping the delicate yellow flowers together with some greenery. The tip of Kurt's tongue sticking out and his fingers fast and nimble.

Blaine felt like he was in a trance watching him, so sure and steady, concentrating on the flowers. With Kurt's gaze distracted Blaine allowed himself to really look at Kurt, his hair looked chestnut in the summer sun the freckles on the bridge of his nose stood out. He wasn't blushing as hard now, but still his cheeks were a little pink compared to the smooth paleness of his skin. Blaine felt giddy just being so near to him.

When Kurt was done with the wreath he looked back at Blaine and smiled.

"I'm glad I helped you last night... even though maybe I shouldn't have."

"Shouldn't have?" Blaine lifted his eyebrows in surprise and Kurt's face fell a little and he shook his head.

"No. I mean… that's not what I meant. You know... it is just… with strangers you never know what you're going to get. I'm trying to say I'm glad that I helped you… I..." He rubbed his forehead with his palm. "I'll be quiet."

"No. Don't stop talking." Blaine chuckled covering one of Kurt's hands with his own. "It's fine. Besides, I like hearing your voice." Okay, Blaine did _not_ mean to say that.

Kurt smiled and little dimples formed on his cheeks. Blaine had to hold his breath as Kurt lifted the wreath, moving his hand from Blaine's to place the flowers on Blaine's head, pushing some curls out of Blaine's face as he did. He sat back to admire his handy work.

"There, perfect."

Blaine's cheeks felt hot as he met Kurt's sharp blue eyes and a warm feeling started blooming in his chest.

They just looked at each other for a long moment. Blaine didn't know Kurt really, he knew that he was the sort of person to help a stranger in need, and he was kind and generous, but Blaine was struck with a deep desire to learn all kinds of things about Kurt.

What was his home like? What kind of music did he listen too? Blaine wanted to know his favorite color, his favorite place in the world, what he did to pass the time, the cadence of his laugh, what sounds he might make while being kissed.

Wow, Blaine needed to reel himself in here, he cleared his throat "Thank you for the wreath… I don't know how to repay you for all your kindness."

Kurt looked down. "You don't need to thank me. Really." He was quiet for a moment and Blaine tried to think of something to say. The air smelled like flowers and the music from the square drifted around them. And Kurt was so gorgeous, but his brow was furrowed and there was a slight frown on his lips. Blaine just wanted to bring a smile to his face.

"So tell me about the festival?" He said hoping to lighten the ever shifting mood. "Do people come from all around to celebrate?"

Kurt looked back at him "No, it is just for the citizens of Folaigh, we don't have... many visitors."

"Oh." Blaine said feeling uneasy. "We didn't mean to intrude."

Kurt looked at him for a long moment, eyes narrowed like he was trying to figure out a puzzle and Blaine's face held the secrets. Blaine felt his breath speed up at the intense gaze.

Finally Kurt spoke again. "Where are _you_ from?"

"I…" Blaine blinked trying to find his voice; Kurt had such a strong effect on him. "We're from America. You probably figured that out by our accents. New York, specifically, I go to school there."

"University?" Kurt asked a little excited.

"Yes, I'm studying music. And drama."

Kurt furrowed his brows. "Drama?"

"What? You think that drama isn't a good subject?" Blaine asked trying to sound jovial, but his stomach tightening, he hoped he wasn't going to hear someone else who though his major was a waste of time.

Kurt laughed. "You're face, you were so excited, like a puppy and then it got all tense. No, I'm not saying you shouldn't study drama. I'm asking what that is. How do you study _drama_?"

"Oh." Blaine said feeling a little relieved. "Do you call it something else here? Theater?" Blaine explained. "I want to be an actor and a musician."

"There are schools to teach you that?" Kurt's face lit up.

Blaine tilted his head "Yes. I'm sure they have schools like that over here."

"Not here." Kurt said a little nervous. "Not in Folaigh at least, but that sounds amazing. I love to perform." Kurt smiled and bounced a little in his excitement scooting closer to Blaine.

Blaine wanted to keep that smile on Kurt's face so he told him all about his classes and New York and sharing a tiny apartment with Sam. About New York and NYADA, Kurt seemed endlessly interested in hearing about it and seemed to know very little about America or New York City. Blaine was happy to tell him about it all, how he'd first felt arriving in New York, how competitive school was, but he still loved it. How he felt at more at home in the city than he had his whole life.

"New York can be difficult, but I feel freer there than I have my whole life, like it is where I'm meant to be."

Kurt smiled, but it had a wistful quality to it. "Tell me more about Skyscrapers and the subway."

As they talked they scooted closer and closer to each other on the bench, Kurt looking lovely the more relaxed he became, his flower wreath framing his face and his easy smile making his eyes dance. Blaine asked about Kurt and found out that Kurt lived with his father who was a handy-man of sorts and who was also on the town council. Kurt helped with his dad's shop and also had a flower and vegetable garden with his friend Mercedes.

"My mom died when I was young, but my dad had this whole town to help him. I have the best father in the world." Kurt said with a proud smile. "But I feel like I was also raised by the people of Folaigh."

"I'm so sorry about your mom." Blaine said, finding that his hand was _again _resting on top of Kurt's and their knees were practically tangled together. "Folaigh sounds like a wonderful place though."

Kurt smiled softly and shrugged. "It's my home. It just… I've never really been anywhere and… everything you've done. Moving to New York, coming here. And the things you've seen, buildings hundreds of feet tall? Whole streets devoted to playhouses?" Kurt laughed. "My life must seem very simple to you."

Blaine watched Kurt's face as he wouldn't quite meet Blaine's eyes. "You still have your whole life ahead of you. You should come see New York."

"Mmmhmm." Kurt hummed noncommittally.

It seemed Folaigh was one of those small towns where everyone knew each other and no one really did much outside of their small community. Blaine didn't know how unusual that was here, there were small towns back in Ohio, places people lived and died and never left. It just seemed like Folaigh took it to extremes, with how old fashioned everything was and how little Kurt knew of the world outside of his little village.

It wasn't until the sun started to set and Blaine's stomach started to growl that he realized he and Kurt had spent to whole afternoon together.

"I should show you the Jones' house." Kurt said, standing and untangling himself from Blaine.

Blaine immediately missed the warmth of Kurt sitting next to him, but followed him back into town until they arrived at a road with lines of houses, Kurt stopped in front of a house that was bigger than most on the street, two story while the others were only one. He rapped on the door and a tall dark skinned woman with a kind smile answered.

"Hello Kurt!" She looked past him and when her eyes landed on Blaine her smile wavered, but it was back so fast Blaine wondered if he'd imagined it.

"Did… did Miss Sylvester speak with you?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, yes of course. This must be one of the boys from out of town?"

Blaine smiled. "My name is Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you."

She hesitated a moment, but then let them in. She showed Blaine to the room he and Sam would be sharing. "The privy is out back and there is a pump for water in the washroom."

Blaine was a little speechless. There was no electricity in the house, only lanterns and candles and it seemed like there was little inside plumbing. But the home was well kept and cozy and there was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Kurt do you want to stay and eat with us? I think Quinn is going to say and have dinner with Sam when they arrive."

Blaine hoped Kurt would stay, but he shook his head. "I should get back and have dinner with my dad. Tell Mercedes I said hello and I'll see her tomorrow."

"Of course dear."

Kurt waved at Blaine and smiled before leaving. Blaine watched him go kicking himself for not setting up some plans with him for the next day.

Sam got there soon with Quinn who did stay for dinner. Dinner was a little awkward, Mercedes, the woman Blaine had seen with Kurt earlier in the day joined them and she and Quinn tried to keep up the conversation, but Mr. and Mrs. Jones were quiet, and while not _quite _cold, something was off. Sam smiled and laughed and enjoyed the girls' attention, seemingly not noticing the tension in the air.

After dinner Quinn kissed Sam on the cheek before leaving and then it seemed everyone was getting ready for bed. Sam and Blaine were shown to their room and then left with a smile and a "good night" from Mercedes.

When the door shut behind her Sam spun around and flopped back on his bed."God, she is gorgeous isn't she?"

"Who Quinn? Very pretty. She seemed to like you." Blaine answered slipping off the flower wreath Kurt had made him and carefully looping it on the bed post. He found that his bag, which he had completely forgotten about. had been delivered to his room. Blaine sat on the bed looking at it and wondering when he'd lost track of his things and who had brought them here.

Blaine knew why he was so scatterbrained, Kurt seemed to drive all reasonable thought from his mind. Why else would he be staying in a strange town with complete strangers instead of heading back home? He shook his head and gratefully changed into his PJs as Sam talked about Quinn.

"She showed me all around town this afternoon." Sam said also pulling on his pajamas. "And gosh! Mercedes, she is pretty too. I like this town _a lot_." He plopped down on his bed with a smile. "I'm not a bit tired, why is everyone going to bed so early?"

"I think it is because the sun has gone down. Have you noticed they don't have electricity? Is it like that all over town?"

"I think they must be some kind of Irish Amish or something." Sam said crawling into bed. The way they dress and live, and Quinn is nice and you can tell she's smart, but I was telling her about life back in New York and a lot of it just seemed to confuse her."

"Yeah." Blaine said pulling to covers over him. "It's… different here."

"You spend time with Kurt this afternoon?" Sam asked.

Blaine smiled into the darkness of the room. "Yes."

"You like him huh?"

"He's the one that helped me last night." Blaine said instead of answering the question.

"No kidding?" Sam answered and despite the fact that he said he wasn't tired he yawned. "I think he likes you."

Blaine was still awake long after Sam started to snore. He didn't understand what kind of town they'd stumbled across, and he felt strange staying with people he didn't know and not even paying them for room and board. At the same time though, he could ignore all that if staying here meant a chance to spend more time with Kurt. He fell asleep with his skin tingling and his heart happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello all! So I know that the last chapter had some issues with letting people leave comments, but that shouldn't be a problem with this chapter and I would love to hear from you. Feel free to leave me a little comment to let me know your out there. This chapter is mostly fluffy filler before we get into some other issues in the next few chapters. So you now, enjoy the fluff! Also, happy Glee Day!**

* * *

><p>Blaine blinked open his eyes as the sun streamed through the window and warmed his face. He stretched on the bed as his brain caught up to where he was; staying in a remote and unheard of village in Ireland in an Inn that didn't want his money. Thinking about it like that made it seem like the beginning of a horror movie. And he had to admit it was strange, but he was young and adventurous and didn't really believe he was in a town of ax-murders. Plus, this would all make a great story later.<p>

And there was Kurt.

Blaine smiled at the thought of him. He hadn't figured Kurt out yet, he seemed so confident and yet sometimes so reserved, it just made Blaine want to get to know him better. He rolled out of bed and dug through his neatly packed bag. He was going to need to find a way to do some laundry soon. He pulled on a pair of maroon pants, a striped black and white polo and a pair of dockers, knowing he was going to stand out like a sore thumb in his modern looking clothing.

Sam was still snoring in his bed so after Blaine got ready he nudged Sam awake.

"Hmm? What?" Sam said sitting up in bed. "What's happening?" He always woke up a little groggy.

"Morning Sam."

Sam looked around the room and then nodded as if he was remembering where they were. "I thought maybe this place had been a dream, but it's real."

"It does feel dream like here." Blaine agreed with a smile and then turned as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Sam called. The door opened and Mercedes' head poked around the corner. She looked like she must have been awake for a while, her eyes bright, curly hair framing her face and a kind smile.

"Good morning." She said. "I was told to let you know that breakfast is ready downstairs if you're hungry."

She glanced at Sam who was sitting up in bed with nothing but his boxers on and then looked away as her smile grew.

"Thank you." Blaine said. "We'll be down soon."

After she left Sam hopped out of bed and got dressed. "She is so pretty." He said. "This town has a lot of cute girls. I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Slow down, we aren't staying long."

"Whatever Casanova, I saw how you were dancing with that Kurt guy yesterday."

Blaine blushed and cleared his throat. Sam was right; he didn't have a leg to stand on. They went downstairs to find a breakfast of oatmeal with honey, some fried potatoes and sausage. It was all very tasty, but Mr. and Mrs. Jones seemed wary of them the whole time making Blaine feel like they were intruding. Mercedes on the other hand sat down and talked with them, she was nothing but friendly and open.

"You know Kurt right?" Mercedes said to Blaine and his nodded, his mouth full. "He is like a brother to me." Blaine hoped he imagined her threatening glare, "We are working the flower cart this month for the festival."

"Yeah I saw it, it's lovely." Blaine said swallowing as he remembered the flower wreath Kurt had made him that was upstairs on the bedpost right now. Blaine wished he had a book or something to press it in. He wanted to keep it.

"And _how_ exactly do you know Kurt?"

"Kurt actually helped me out the other night when I feel down a hill and bumped my head."

Mercedes lifted her eyebrows. "Oh _did _he? He never mentioned that to me."

"I'd love to see your flower cart." Sam said smiling brightly and Blaine was happy for the change of subject, he wasn't imagining Mercedes threatening glare now.

"I think I could arrange that." Mercedes' face softened and she winked at Sam and his smile grew broader.

"First though, what can we do to help around here?" Blaine asked, but when Mercedes just looked confused he continued, "To help pay for letting us stay here?"

"Oh that. Don't worry about it. We haven't had guest in our inn for… well for a long time. It's just nice to have you here."

"Wow. Thanks!" Sam said, but Blaine felt uneasy.

"I… don't know… are you sure there's nothing we can do?"

Mercedes thought for a moment before shrugging. "I'll let you know."

After breakfast Mercedes was heading out to the flower cart and both Blaine and Sam asked if they could join her. Blaine tried to ignore the funny looks they got on their way. People stopped to just stare and many of them whispered behind their hands as they passed. Mercedes shoot a few young children who were gawking at them a look and they yelped and scampered away.

"People don't like us being here do they?" Blaine asked.

"Well… like I said we don't get many… outsiders."

"Outsiders." Blaine repeated thinking it was an odd word choice.

Sam was all flirty smiles and high energy, the stares of the towns' people not bothering him. "I'm glad we stumbled across Folaigh. I'm beginning to really like it here."

Mercedes just smiled at him as they approached the flower cart Kurt had shown Blaine yesterday. Kurt was already there, looking amazing in tan trousers that fit him perfectly, a dark vest and a blue shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. It looked like he'd spent extra time on his appearance and though Blaine would have thought him beautiful no matter what, he hoped maybe Kurt had gotten ready with him in mind.

"Mornin' Kurt." Mercedes said. "These gentlemen wanted to come along. I hope you don't mind."

Kurt smiled and his eyes met Blaine's before he looked down again. "I was going to go get some more flowers from the garden actually. Keep us stocked before it gets busy again. " Kurt said as he looked back up at Blaine. "Maybe you'd like to join me?"

Blaine's heart leapt. "Yes! I mean… yes. I'd be happy to help."

Sam gave Blaine a knowing look, which he ignored, as Kurt grabbed two baskets from under the cart and Blaine followed him away from the square.

Kurt seemed less shy today, pointing things out in the town and giving Blaine a tour as they walked together. A cobbler's shop, a bakery, a butcher and other shops that looked to be independently owned and operated, they passed a little white steepled church that looked like something off a postcard, a small school with a red door, and then as they got to the residential area, a bunch a cottages that were both old-fashoined and picturesque.

The day was warm, but not too hot and the sky was blue and Blaine couldn't help feel elated at spending time with this handsome and fascinating young man. It was a good start to the day. They arrived at a little cottage on the outskirts of the town. It was small but very well kept, green curtains in the windows, bright flowers growing in boxes outside of them, a fresh coat of paint on the fence around it and what looked like a newly thatched roof.

"It this where you live?"

"Yes, with my dad. The garden's in the back." Kurt opened the little wooded gate and lead Blaine behind the house. Kurt's backyard hosted a large garden divided into sections. Part a vegetable garden and part a flower garden.

"We are going to need more Pheasant's-eye and blue daisies." Kurt said smiling as he glanced at Blaine and handed him a basket. "You could get the Pheasant's-eye."

Blaine looked down at the empty basket and then back and Kurt, he must have looked as bemused as he felt because Kurt broke out in a laugh that made Blaine's heart swell.

"Do you know what a Pheasant's-eye is?"

"Um… a flower?" Blaine said and Kurt grinned.

"Very good." He winked and Blaine felt a little weak kneed.

"I'll show you." Kurt led him through the garden as bees and butterflies flitted around them. "This is Orange Foxtail and those over there are the Blue Daisies. We have some Buttercup too, like the ones I used for your flower wreath, but I don't think we need them today. The little white ones are Bell Heather, some of my favorites. And this is Pheasant's-eye." Kurt said pointing to a red and black flower. "People like them in bouquets. The men buy them for their sweethearts because they smell so nice."

"How do you know so much about gardening?" Blaine asked as he knelt down and Kurt handed him a pair of shears and he started filling his basket with the bright red flowers.

"Well Folaigh is self-reliant. We don't do business outside of town so a lot of us keep vegetable gardens for food. The flowers though, that was my mom. She loved to garden."

Blaine noticed Kurt's smile soften as he talked about his mother and wanted to ask what had happened to her, but also didn't want to press. He changed the subject instead. "Mercedes said something about the festival lasting a month? Is that right?"

Kurt looked up his eyes dancing. "Yes. Most of the time it only last a week, but this year it is the Centennial. So we are celebrating for a whole month. There are little things going on throughout the day, but in the evenings are the main attraction, there is a different event every night. Tonight we are having a big dinner together, everyone in town. Tables and benches will be set up in the square. And the food is delicious." He looked down at his full basket. "Do you… do you think you'll still be around this evening?"

Blaine was more than eager to stay in Folaigh a little longer. Something was urging him to stay. Something like his growing attraction to Kurt. "I don't know." He said. "I mean we don't want to intrude."

Kurt looked up. "Oh you wouldn't be. You could… you could sit with me and my dad at dinner. If you wanted."

"I'd really like that." He didn't care if this wasn't the plan. They could always use their plane tickets later to get back home. Blaine wanted to spend as much time with Kurt as he could.

Kurt stood brushing off his knees. "I think that should be all we need for now. We should get some more Crane's-Bill this afternoon. It grows in the meadow." He stopped and looked at Blaine for a moment before grinning. "I've been meaning to tell you how nice you look today. I like the clothes. I haven't really seen anything like them before"

Blaine chuckled and looked down at his pretty tame outfit; it was just slacks and a polo. "Um... thanks. Really though Sam and I are running low in the clothes department, I need to wash my stuff."

Kurt bit his lip and Blaine couldn't look away from his face.

"I can help with that. I could also help you pick out some new clothes, if you wanted. I mean… not that yours aren't nice, but..." He looked away.

"But what?"

"I'd love to get you in a waistcoat." He said walking up to Blaine and softly touching the collar of Blaine's shirt. "Maybe something green, it'd look amazing with your eyes."

Blaine let out a slow breath as Kurt stood close to him, they locked eyes for a moment and Blaine was tempted to lean forward for a kiss. The moment passed though and Kurt stepped back clearing his throat.

"I mean… if you wanted."

"I'd _love_ that. You could help me pick something out? I don't really know much about the fashion here." Honestly Blaine thought he could probably figure it out on his own if needed, but he had notice how impeccably dressed Kurt always was. Besides it would give him an excuse to spend more time with him.

"I could do that. Knowing what looks good on people is a specialty of mine." He said bouncing on his toes a little with a wide smile.

"You seem to be good at a lot of things." Blaine said and Kurt laughed even has his cheeks blushed, his musical voice ringing and making Blaine's skin tingle. God, he was falling hard. 

* * *

><p>Kurt had felt giddy all day. He kept telling himself it was because of the festival and not because of Blaine. He was only spending time with Blaine because Sue had ordered him too, but as he showed Blaine his garden and spent the day with him he kept getting caught off guard by Blaine's unarming smile, or kind eyes, or gorgeous laugh. Kurt had to admit to himself that he was quickly growing sweet on Blaine. He knew that couldn't end well, but he indulged himself anyway. It was more than the fact that Kurt had never know an outsider before Blaine was just… hard to resist.<p>

After they'd gotten what they needed from the garden Kurt led them back to the cart where Sam and Mercedes were already trading flowers for other objects, ribbons, food items, candles and other useful things. They didn't use money here in Folaigh so the trading system was normal to him. He wondered if Blaine thought it was odd though.

"Why are we so busy?" Kurt said coming up to help Mercedes and looking at the line of people wanting flowers, he didn't expect a rush until that evening. Mercedes glanced at Sam and Blaine.

"I think people are curious about _our guest_." She said

Kurt nodded. "Ah. That makes sense." He looked at Blaine and smiled.

Blaine for his part just stayed near Kurt being as helpful as possible as Kurt continued to teach him the different flower names. They all worked at the cart until lunch time when Quinn strolled up to them with a picnic basket on her arm.

"Hello… everyone." She said eyeing Mercedes and then smiling at Sam and moving to stand between him and Mercedes. "Hello Sam." She held up a picnic basket. "I brought lunch. Enough for us all if you want to join me. We could go to the meadow." She smiled sweetly. Kurt couldn't help but think she was laying it on a little thick, but Sam seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Kurt looked at Blaine his heart skipping a little. "Do you want to go?"

Blaine readily agreed and they all closed down the cart to go have lunch, all except Mercedes who said she was busy and walked off briskly with her head in the air. Kurt watched after her feeling bad, he could tell when Mercedes was upset, but he didn't want to leave Blaine with Quinn. He might be working for Sue too, but he trusted himself more than he trusted Quinn. He would just have to make it up to Mercedes later.

Quinn led them all out of town to the meadow; pass the tree where Kurt had made Blaine the wreath yesterday. This was a good chance to pick some of the wild flowers that grew here anyway. Quinn spread out a blanket all the while talking cheerfully and complimenting Sam _endlessly_. Blaine smiled good-naturedly and added to the conversation when he could. They all sat down and Quinn started passing out the food. Cold chicken and buttered vegetables, and bread. After they ate Quinn bounced up and grabbed the basket Kurt had brought and the empty picnic basket.

"Sam would you like to go collect flowers for me. Kurt needs some for his cart."

"I can do that Quinn." Kurt said wondering what Quinn was up to.

"Of course, but I'd like the chance to stretch my legs." She reached for Sam's hand pulling him to his feet, leaving Blaine and Kurt behind as they wandered off.

"Quinn is nice." Blaine said. "Very friendly."

"Uh huh. Something like that." Kurt said watching Sam and Quinn from a distance. He liked Quinn, they'd know each other since childhood, but he knew she had to be spending time with Sam under Sue's instructions, there was no way her parents would allow it otherwise. Of course, the same could be said about Kurt.

Kurt broke himself from his thoughts and turned back to Blaine who seemed to be watching him intently. Blaine smiled and turned his head away when he was caught staring, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Kurt really wanted to like Blaine, he _did_ like Blaine, but he had to remember that Blaine was an outsider and that was dangerous. It probably would have been better if Sue just let Blaine and Sam leave town.

"What money did you steal?" Kurt asked suddenly wanting at least to clear that up.

Blaine looked back at him with wide eyes. "I didn't steal any money." He said quickly. "I haven't even seen anyone use money since I arrived here."

"No. The night you fell down the hill. You apologized for taking someone's money." Kurt looked down tracing the patches of the quilt he was sitting on with his fingertip. "You aren't some kind of thief or… or confidenceman are you?"

Blaine shook his head adamantly. "No! No. I'm not. I promise. Sam and I we just…" He sighed and Kurt looked up again."We bet some money and lost. We were going to pay it though, until we found out someone had pick-pocketed us and we had nothing to pay with. We should have stayed and tried to work things out, but I guess we just panicked and ran off. It was dumb. That's how we ended up in the forest and I feel down that hill."

Kurt felt relieved. Of course Blaine could be lying, but Kurt didn't feel like he was. "You don't make a habit of stealing from people then?" Kurt said holding back a smile.

"No. No never. Please believe me." Blaine face was so earnest and his voice shook.

Kurt couldn't hold back his smile any longer, he watched as Blaine's face relaxed.

"You believe me." Blaine said with a relieved smile.

"I do. You don't seem like the thieving type."

Blaine scooted a little closer to Kurt on the blanket, "What were you doing out here that night?" Blaine asked and Kurt wondered if Blaine realized how close they were sitting to each other. It was like they were unconsciously drawn to one another.

"I was going to do some stargazing." Kurt answered lying back on the blanket, Blaine hesitated for a moment before following suite stretching out next to him."This is the perfect place to see the stars. I like to pick out constellations." Kurt said looking up at the clouds.

"I don't really know much about all that." Blaine said turning his face to look at Kurt. Kurt turned his head too and his breath caught in his throat as how close their faces were to each other.

"Maybe if you stay long enough I'll show you sometime." Kurt said breathlessly.

A bright smile slowly spread over Blaine's face and his eyes seemed to sparkle as Kurt's heart skipped a beat. He shouldn't let himself feel this way about Blaine, but his heart wouldn't be reined in. They stayed laid out on the blanket talking until Quinn and Sam got back with their baskets of flowers. They gathered everything up and went back to town.

"I'm going to go wash up before this evening." Kurt said. "Find my dad and me later at dinner?"

"Of course." Blaine said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and then followed Sam down the road towards the Jones'.

"Kurt, I know Sue wants us to keep an eye on them," Quinn said once Blaine and Sam were out of earshot. "But hold back a little won't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you don't have to act _completely_ smitten all the time."

Kurt blushed. He wasn't acting smitten all the time! He just… oh god, he _really was_ smitten and he hated that Quinn had noticed anything.

"You're one to talk, flirting with Sam all afternoon."

Quinn shrugged, "That's different, I get the impression that Sam flirts with anything pretty that smile at him. Blaine though… just be careful, we want to keep an eye on them and then they need to leave."

"I know."

"Then don't make him want to stay."

Quinn started walking away before Kurt could come up with a reply. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, Quinn was right; he needed to restrain himself a little. If not for Blaine's sake, for his own because he was falling and falling fast.


End file.
